


Thieves of Books and Hearts

by stargazingponds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingponds/pseuds/stargazingponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have a love of books but entirely different backgrounds. Can James and Lily get them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves of Books and Hearts

Sirius decides to intern because when he was young he loved reading, but dear old Walburga thought the bookstore was a place for mudbloods: “Darling, all the Dark Arts books are at home why don’t we go see if the Malfoys have any more for the Ancient and Noble House of Black”.

James thought it would be great.

Remus decides to work there because the store has a book club called “The Marauders” and he heard from his friend Peter that great writers could go there and he can’t wait!

Lily is Remus’s neighbor and went to Sirius’s school and is the manager’s daughter. James is the director’s son of the writing camp both Remus and Sirius attend, but they attend in different sessions so they’ve never met.

Remus and Sirius keep hearing about how “Oh my god, there’s this dude- he’s almost the polar opposite of you but you like similar things you guys would be perfect! Listen, the only thing worse than a boy who hates you is a boy that loves you so chill we just HAVE to set you up”

Lily and Peter organize the first session of the book club and both Sirius and Remus go.

It’s a brunch meeting on Saturday (James is paying for the pizza because he’s been trying to impress Lily for years, as usual).

The store’s back room is packed and it’s a rainy day so Remus is drenched when he gets off the bus.

Sirius has bought a motorcycle using James’s money (Lily and Peter were surprised by the genuine kindness) and drove all the way there.

Sirius forgets his copy and guess who brought an extra? Remus.

It’s such a cliche moment and they feel the spark and the lights have flickered and James and Lily grin and they look up at each other but this isn’t about them

James drops not so-subtle hints to Sirius that look, it’s mystery dude (Sirius’s nickname to the guy he’s been hearing about) and “Hey Sirius that guy you’ve been checking out is so mysterious, why would you be interested you’re polar opposites”

Sirius sits back down after getting the book from Remus but ignores the rest of the meeting even though Mrs. Potter is drilling holes in the back of his head.

They keep staring at each other and oh my god he’s insanely mesmerized even the way he eats pizza is hot

When the meeting’s done Remus practically shoots out of there.

Sirius just strolls, putting on his leather jacket while internally panicking is his hair nice!?

He turns to Peter- “Yes, mate, it’s fine, go after him” (Sirius goes after Remus and Peter laughs, being a wingman isn’t so bad)

Sirius catches up to Remus.

“Hi, I’m Sirius.”

Remus has his nose in a book after he’s realized the glint in James’s eye only means one thing he actually went through on that godforsaken bet to set him up with mystery dude

Sirius sits down, and Remus can’t take his eyes off of Sirius.

Sirius asks, “Hey, sorry I’m just really interested in that series and I was wondering if you know where I could find it?”

Sirius has no idea where Remus is taking him but he definitely knows the fiction section was to the right.

Remus goes behind the checkout desk and pulls out the series and says, “Let me show you a book I think you might like it, it got me hooked (it’s The Book Thief, Marcus Zusak).”

Sirius has already read it but he might as well get a copy.

Sirius goes home and reads it and he mopes because he doesn’t think Remus is interested- exactly like a kicked puppy. James thinks his nickname should totally be padfoot to match prongs, but that’s an entirely different story.

A few hours later he goes back, sits himself down, grabs a cup of hot cocoa, and when he searches the book, he investigates it like a murder scene: he can just feel it.

And in the back of the book he finds a sticky note:

“The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you.”

It clicks, Peter starts laughing and James, well James knew all along, what do you think texting is for?

Remus is about to leave, he’s closing up for the day.

Sirius barrels through the door and Remus turns around- oh well maybe his day isn’t so horrible after all

Sirius pants and holds up the sticky note. Remus plucks it out of his hand and leans towards him and they feel the sparks and the lights flickering and Sirius hopes he can feel it for the rest of his life- Lily starts cracking up and James and Peter are wolf-whistling and their favorite books surround them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know, so much fluff- I would say sorry, but I'm really not XD.


End file.
